supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Katherine was one of the six new generation of Amazons and was trained to become a warrior, along with Emma. She and the other five Amazon girls managed to avoid being killed by the Winchesters and Castiel. Knowing the Emma betrayed her people and got them killed, she vowed to seek vengeance. Biography Katherine was conceived by her Amazon mother after she slept with a successful man, presumably around the same time as Emma. She, Emma, and the other four Amazon girls trained under Madeline's guidance. Katherine was a devoted Amazon warrior and was willingly to do anything to impress her superiors, but Emma was favored more and that caused jealously to spark and her hatred for Emma when she learned that Emma betrayed her kind when she brought the Winchesters and Castiel to slaughter the Amazon. Before all of that, it is presumed that Katherine killed her own human male father. Katherine and the other four Amazon girls managed to escape undetected and Katherine vowed vengeance to kill the traitor. The reaming Amazons were approached by Edgar and offered an alliance. Katherine discussed their opinions about Edgar's offer and in the end they all agreed. Powers and Abilities Katherine is a corrupted Amazon is is weaker, but she is capable of matching other Amazons, overwhelming humans and fending off against monsters. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Katherine was trained by her Amazon superiors of many fighting skills and techniques like Emma. Katherine is shown to be surpassed by Emma as she was overwhelmed. * Leadership: Katherine had assert her authority to the other four Amazon girls, however even if she had Sabrina and Laura's respect and to back her up, Gabrielle and Clea stated that they were lost under Katherine's leadership, showing Katherine is not a very great leader. * Super Strength: Katherine possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm an human and fend off against regular monsters and other Amazons. She has been overwhelmed by Emma and by Dick Roman. * Swordsmanship: Katherine is very skilled at using sharp weaponry such as a dagger or sword. Vulnerabilities Katherine as many basic weaknesses as any Amazon. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can be used on her like any human to harm or kill her. * Mortality: Katherine maybe an Amazon, but she retains mortality. Katherine cannot get sick from human aliments or diseases, but she can be harm by human weaponry. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill Katherine. Castiel had easily wiped out the whole Amazon tribe, but Katherine and the four other Amazon girls fled. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can destroy Katherine. When they first met, Katherine was slightly intimidated by her but did her best not to show her fear. * Emma Winchester: Emma was much of a better fighter and swordsmanship. She easily overwhelmed Katherine and it did not help that Katherine let her anger get the best of her when Emma taunted her. * Leviathans: Any of the First Beast can kill Katherine. Dick Roman easily held Katherine by the neck and frighten her after she displayed disobedience. Weapons * All types of Weaponry: Emma can still be killed by any conventional or divine weaponry. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Amazons Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Alive